The configuration of the electrical outlet or receptacle varies from country to country, with some countries using more than one outlet style. For example, both old and new style outlets are found in the United Kingdom, requiring a separate plug configuration for each adaptor. Similarly, in Europe there is a recessed socket, in which part of the plug body is inserted into the socket, as well as a flat socket similar to the outlets found in the United States where only the pins of the plug are inserted into the outlet. A variety of adaptors are available to allow an individual to use an electrical device with the different outlet configurations. Depending upon voltage specifications, a voltage converter may also be required. However, a voltage converter typically includes a plug which mates with only one of the various outlet configurations, with an adaptor being required to insert the converter plug into different style receptacles.
In the simplest form, the adaptor includes a receptacle shaped to receive the plug of an electric device and a plug which is designed to fit into a particular outlet. For travelers visiting more than one country, or a country where more than one plug style may be encountered, a collection of different adaptors must be used. However, carrying several different adaptors can be awkward and requires considerable packing space. Further, it is likely that one or more of the adaptors will be misplaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,212 shows an example of an adaptor which includes more than one plug. The plugs are hidden behind a shutter plate, which is moved by a lever to expose the selected pin configuration. Once exposed, the plugs may be withdrawn from the housing and the individual pins manually rotated to lock the plugs in position. While offering the convenience of multiple plug configurations in a single unit, manipulation of the pins can be difficult and tedious. Moreover, the life of the device may be limited since repeated manipulation of the pins may cause one or more components of the device to break, rendering the device inoperable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,052 shows a similar multiple pin adaptor in which the pins for the selected configuration are individually withdrawn from a housing by actuating a plurality of different levers. This device is also complex and confusing to operate, and may be susceptible to early mechanical failure.
Another example of an electric adaptor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,999. The adaptor includes a plurality of different plugs mounted to a pentagon-shaped body. The plugs are permanently mounted in place, each plug extending from a different side of the pentagon body. The device includes a rotary body which is rotated to electrically connect one of the plugs to the receptacle. Unlike the previously described devices, the disclosed adaptor is simple to operate. However, since all of the plugs are continuously exposed, additional care must be taken when storing or handling the device to prevent the plugs from snagging or damaging other articles. Moreover, the overall size of the device including the total length of the plugs may prevent the adaptor from being used when the outlets are not located in an exposed area.
An electrical adaptor which may be used with several different outlet configurations is desirable. Similarly, a multiple plug electrical adaptor which is convenient to operate is desirable. An electrical adaptor in which the unused plugs are safely retained in a housing is also desirable, as is such an adaptor which is compact in size.